Of Pink and Purple Ponies
by Skye Silverwing
Summary: Conan has to watch a Certain TV show and has some Magical Dreams. One Shot.


Of Pink and Purple Ponies

By Skye Silverwing

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Conan, you have to watch it with me." Ayumi complained, "Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun refused, and Ai-chan says she won't watch it unless you do."

Conan narrowed his eyes and shot Haibara a look.

The other girl just smirked back at him infuriatingly.

Sighing, Conan looked back at the younger girl. "It really isn't my kind of thing, Ayumi-chan." He said, doing his level best not to look directly into her eyes. "Can't you watch it on your own?"

Ayumi's bottom lip quivered, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she was gradually building up to a full blown puppy dog pout.

Conan's resolve crumbled and he let out one more sigh in defeat. "Fine." He said, slumping his shoulders in utter defeat. "But only the first two episodes."

Ayumi's mood did an instant about-face, going from puppy pout to radiantly happy in less than a second. She hurried over to the Professor's computer to bring up Youtube.

Conan gives her a deadpan look as he realized that he had just been played.

Haibara wandered over to Conan and glared at him accusingly. "You know, Kudo-kun, I really expected you to have a stronger will than that." She said softly, "I really don't have time for this."

Conan looked at her with a slightly satisfied grin. "I figure if I can take a 6-hour marathon of Kamen Yaiba, I can handle 45 minutes of this." He replied. "How did she rope you in?"

Haibara sighed. "Same as you." She said with a shudder, "I am starting to regret giving her so many pointers on that Puppy-dog pout, I barely managed to get the contingency of you watching it. You were my only way out, and you failed. Way to go."

Conan sighed again. "How did Genta and Mitsuhiko get away?" he asked, hoping for an insight for his own escape plan.

Haibara chuckled. "She mentioned the shows name and Genta immediately bolted, and Mitsuhiko got a call from his mom saying he had to go home." She replied. "So, no such luck."

"It's ready!" Ayumi announced directing both of them to the couch where they could see the screen.

Haibara let out a resigned sigh. "Well, might as well get this over with." She said, sitting on the couch beside Conan while Ayumi clicked the play button and took her spot on Conan's other side.

After a few moments, the exposition began.

"_Once upon a time, in the Magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters that ruled together and created harmony for all the land…"_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Nearly 45 minutes later, the first two episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic were over.

Conan and Haibara looked at each other. "That was oddly compelling." Haibara commented. "I especially liked Princess Luna. The whole 'Reforming from the darkness' thing is pretty cool."

Ayumi smiled. "I like Rainbow dash best myself." She said, "And Pinkie Pie."

Conan harrumphed. "I saw the whole 'the ponies are the elements' thing coming when I noticed the color-coding between the ponies and the gems they showed at the beginning." He said dismissively.

Both of the girls just looked at him. "You mean you didn't find it entertaining?" Haibara asked.

Conan chuckled. "I would give it distracting, but it was kind of pointless, and certainly illogical." He said flatly. "Why do they even need a Unicorn to raise the sun, anyway?"

Ayumi cocked her head. "You mean you didn't see any connection to Twilight Sparkle?" she asked. "I was sure you would like her curiosity and will to seek the Truth."

Conan rolled his eyes. "She clearly wasn't a very strong thinker." He said, "She had an entire town worth of ponies whose Princess was gone and she picked Two Tomboys, a Ditz, a vane drama queen, and a terrified Wall flower. Not the team she should have gone with."

Ayumi was shocked. "They were her friends!" she said.

Haibara immediately joined in. "Yeah, and they would never have let twilight go without them." She said.

Conan rolled his eyes again. "No reason not to call in some more flyers to take all of them over the obviously dangerous forest." He said matter-of-factly. "I counted six Pegasus's in the Villain appearance scene alone, not counting Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. You can't tell me they couldn't round up two or three more to give the Ponies without wings a ride, skipping the whole forest."

"You are taking it too seriously." Haibara scoffed, "It is a kid's show. It doesn't have to make sense."

Conan gave a derisive laugh. "You know, you're right." He said, "It is a kid's show. Not worth my time at all. I am going home. Goodnight."

With that, he turned and walked out the door, leaving the two angry girls he considered to be friends glare angrily at him as he did so.

The walk home was uneventful, and Conan had dinner with Ran and Kogoro before heading off to bed.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Shining Secret looked at the old unicorn pony wearing the cast and smiled. "The killer, of course, had to have gone through the window," The young, blue furred Pegasus Pony said, playing the whole thing up for the assembled Ponies. "and since the window itself was sixty feet up, you would think that it had to be an outside job, done by a pegasus."

The old unicorn sneered a little. "Indeed, everyone who was invited to the party, and the wait staff are all non-fliers," he said, "So why are we all here?"

Shining smiled at him. "You are all here because the killer could have come through the other window, jumped between the ledge on the wall and the balcony." He said with a smirk. "I found evidence of hoofprints on the ledge, as well as rope marks on the balcony edge."

The old unicorn narrowed his eyes and looked around. "So who did it, then, boy?" he demanded, "Who are you accusing of this horrible crime?"

In a slow, dramatic motion, the young Pegasus Detective raised one hoof in the air. "The killer is…" he waited a beat for effect, then leveled his accusing hoof on the old man himself. "you!"

The old unicorn seemed surprised for a moment, then started to laugh. "Me?" he said, trying to brush off the accusation, "I could never make such a jump with this bum hoof."

The detective simply smiled and then suddenly hurled a nearby globe of Equestria at him. The Unicorn reacted on instinct, throwing himself out of the way, and landed solidly on all four hooves, proving the cast to be unnecessary.

The Pegasus looked the Unicorn up and down and smiled. "That cast leaves a noticeable scuff mark instead of a hoofprint." He said, "Which is how I knew it had to be you."

The Unicorn, realizing that he was caught, and having guards closing in on both sides, abandoned all pretenses and made a run for it, dashing for the doors. Shining smirked, lined up the globe, and bucked it unerringly like a bludger in a Pegasus Quidditch game. The globe shot through the air, and slammed into the back of the fleeing unicorn's head, knocking him out cold.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Shining gloated as he looked at his picture in the newspaper again. Spotting the Mare he wanted to show it to, he spread his wings and began to wing his way over.

Twilight Sparkle was just standing up and tucking an old book into her bag when he reached her. She spared him a glance. "Shining, I don't have time for you to gloat." She said, "I have some studying to do and no time for a mystery freak."

Shining deflated somewhat. "You are always studying something." He said, "You have the day off of Magic School today and you are spending it reading old pony's tales."

Twilight shot the Pegasus Detective a glare. "Better to spend my time reading," she said, "than to spend it gloating like an arrogant jerk."

Twilight began to walk away, but Shining was not one to give up so easily. "Are we still on to watch the Summer Sun Celebration together?" he asked.

Twilight shot him a wry look. "Only if you can let go of your ego." She said, "And give me some time to do my research."

Shining sighed. "Alright." He said, "I will be by the library to pick you up tomorrow afternoon, than we can hang out all night, and watch the Princess raise the Sun together."

Twilight nodded distractedly, and hurried on to her room in the Canterlot library.

Shining watched her go, and nodded to himself. He quickly took to the air, and made his way back to his house on a small cloud drifting next to one of the taller non-royal towers in Canterlot. As he unlocked his door, a large explosion sounded from the tower's top floor, blowing out one of the walls.

Shining hurried over to see if his neighbor, an eccentric old Earth pony named Professor Custard Pie, was alright. Sure enough, the old pony was just getting up out of a pile of debris as the Pegasus let himself in. "You okay, Professor?" Shining asked, "I see you had another mishap with one of your inventions again."

The Professor chuckled and brushed debris from his thinning mane and his mustache, then straightened his glasses. "I almost had it, Shining." He said, indicating the exploded remains of what appeared to be a rocket pack of some kind and the remains of the crash dummy he had it attached to. "A few more tries, and I will have a device that will allow Earth ponies to fly like Pegasus ponies. I will be rich!"

Shining smiled at the old inventor. "Why does an Earth pony need to fly, doc?" He asked, "Isn't the ground good enough for you?"

The Professor seemed taken aback by that. "Of course not!" He said, "Unicorn ponies have magic. Pegasus ponies can fly. What do Earth ponies have?"

Shinichi looked around the room at the devastated lab and then back at the Professor. "Hmmm…" he said, "I am going to go with boundless energy, ingenuity, and the capacity to bounce back from nearly anything."

Professor Pie laughed. "True indeed, true indeed!" he said, "So, Shining, how are things with that little filly of yours, what's her name, Twilight?"

Shining blushed. "She isn't mine, Professor," he replied, "but maybe that is going to change. She and I are spending the Summer Sun Celebration together."

The Professor nodded. "Well, good luck on that, but just remember," he said with a smirk, "If it doesn't work out, I have a granddaughter about your age, real spitfire, that one, needs a strong Stallion to smooth her out. I could introduce you…"

Shining sighed. "Thanks anyway Professor, but I doubt Twilight is going to abandon me." He said.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

"_Gone to Ponyville to oversee Summer Sun Celebration Preparations. Be back in a few days. – Twilight Sparkle"_

Shining stared at the note on the door of the Canterlot Library in dismay. How had Twilight gotten roped into this? Sure, Shining knew that the Purple Unicorn was the personal student of Princess Celestia herself, but Celebration Preparation detail? She could have at least told him.

Shining sighed. "I guess it is a good thing I came early." He said, turning. "I guess I will go hook up with her in Ponyville."

With that, Shining took to the air, flying quickly in an attempt to catch up with Twilight as soon as he could. He flew to the edge of Canterlot and off, at a distance-eating descent. In less than an hour, he had managed to reach Ponyville. He flew over the little town, trying to see if he could spot the purple Unicorn.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and the flash of a rainbow colored blur as a blue Pegasus slammed into him, driving both of them to the ground. Shining glared up at the Pegasus responsible and groaned as he got back to his feet.

The blue-furred, rainbow-maned Pegasus giggled slightly. "Sorry," she said, "Not used to others in my airspace. Most of the Town Pegasus ponies stay out of the air when I am practicing for exactly that reason… Hey, aren't you… Shining Secret? Former Ace Beater of the Canterlot Wingers?"

Shining rolled his eyes. He had only been playing Quidditch to keep in shape, not to win the cup, but win they had. He looked the Pegasus pony up and down and recalled where he had seen her before. "Yes, I am." He said, "and you would be… Rainbow Dash, Racer and former Seeker of the Cloudsdale Stormdancers, correct? You were disqualified for cheating by capturing the Snitch in a sack before the game started, correct?"

Rainbow looked surprised. "Lies!" she said angrily. "That snitch was planted in my bag. The Manehatten team was particularly underhanded that year when it came to cheating."

Shining nodded. "I thought so." He said, "From what I heard, their team got caught having one of their unicorn cheerleaders enchant a bludger to follow the opposing team."

Rainbow smiled at him. "My best work has come since I started racing, though." She said. "Maybe we can talk about it later. I have to get back to training for the Wonderbolts."

Shining nodded. It made sense. Most Fliers wanted to join that aerial team. "Good luck with that." He said, "Oh, have you seen a purple unicorn around?"

Rainbow stopped and looked at him. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle?" she asked, "Yeah she was here earlier. A real laugh, that one. She headed over to the grand hall to check on the decorations, I think."

With that, Rainbow Dash took off.

Shining watched the other Pegasus pony fly up for a bit before shaking his head slightly. "Twilight?" he chuckled, "A laugh? Maybe getting out of Canterlot is better for her than I thought."

Shining made his way over to the Grand Hall. There he saw a rather lovely Unicorn pony, but not the one he was looking for. Sighing slightly, he approached the Unicorn. "Excuse me, I am looking for a friend of mine." He said, "A purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle."

The white furred Unicorn smiled at him. "Twilight?" she said, "She hurried out of here only a short time ago. Though I don't know to where… I was just about to suggest dying the color of her mane… Monochromatic manes are so last season."

Shining sighed. "Well, I guess she might have gone to check on one of the other aspects of the celebration… maybe… Food?" He thought aloud.

The white furred Unicorn nodded, and her violet mane bounced slightly. "Yes, sweet apple acres is taking care of that I believe." She said, "Oh, I am Rarity, by the way."

Shining took her extended hoof. "Pleased to meet you Rarity." He replied, "I am Shining Secret."

Rarity looked Shining in the eyes. "May I ask why you are looking for my new friend?" she asked.

Shining smiled. "We agreed that we would meet up this evening and attend the Summer Sun Celebration." He said, "But I think that, with all this preparation she is having to deal with, she forgot about me." For an instant, his demeanor showed true concern.

Rarity, seeing the slip, smiled at him. "You really care for her, don't you?" she asked.

Shining blinked in surprise. "We… we are friends." He said, hiding a slight blush.

Rarity smiled. "Sweet Apple Acres is just outside of town." She said, "If you go there, and she went there after she left here, Applejack should know where she is."

Shining nodded, and hurried out, leaving the gently smiling Rarity behind him.

It took him nearly half an hour to locate Sweet Apple Acres. The sun was beginning to set as he spotted an orange Earth pony in a cowboy hat leaving the farm.

The orange pony spotted him and smiled. "Howdy, partner. 'faid if you got business here, yer gonna have to come back later." She said, "I am on my way out to a party."

Shining cocked his head. "Party?" he said, slightly confused, "But, I thought the Celebration did not start for another 8 hours."

The other pony smiled. "The celebration starts a half hour to dawn." She said, "But my friends are throwing a welcome party for our new friend Twilight Sparkle tonight, and I can't think of a better way to pass the time 'til dawn."

Shining smiled. "I take it you are Applejack, then." He said, "Rarity told me you might know where Twilight is. Mind if I tag along?"

Applejack smiled. "Sure thing." She said, "Ain't nothing better than a good companion for a long walk."

The two ponies settled into companionable silence, walking along. After a little while Applejack spoke. "So how long have you and Twilight been friends?" she asked.

Shining smiled. "Seems like since we were both foals." He replied, "We would spend all sorts of time together, trying to get our cutie marks and getting into trouble." He gave a deep and regretful sigh. "We were the best of friends until we went to the Summer Sun Celebration a few years ago in Canterlot. Twilight suddenly became infatuated with magic. She was busy studying all the time, and did not have time for me as much anymore. Then, the Princess took her as her student, and Twilight and I were no longer the inoperable duo we were."

The orange Earth pony reached out a gentle hoof, and patted the Pegasus on the shoulder. "Don't worry." She said, "I am sure she will find the time for you tonight."

Shining Secret smiled at the Orange mare. "Thanks Applejack." He said.

The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence.

Upon reaching the Library, Shining facehoofed. "Of course Twilight would be staying in the library." He said, looking at Applejack, "She is a total bibliophile."

Applejack looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

Shining smiled at her. "It means she loves books." He explained. "My dad is the same, except he writes books, too."

Applejack nodded and the two of them went inside. Apparently, Twilight had not managed to arrive yet, which was good because the party throwers had not completed the decorations yet. As they entered, a pink-furred Earth pony turned to look at them.

She gave a loud gasp when she saw him, but Rarity touched her on the shoulder. "He is the one I told you about, my dear." She said softly, causing the Pink pony to smile.

The energetic pink pony hopped over to him in a quick bound. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said, hopping up and down as she spoke, "I saw you just now, and I was all like 'Woah!' because I did not know you, and that means you must be new, since I know everypony in Ponyville. And if your new, that means you must not have any friends yet, and if you don't have any friends, then you must be lonely. But Rarity told me you had already met her and Rainbow Dash and you and Twilight Sparkle, the pony I am throwing this surprise party for, are really good friends, and you so came to Twilight's welcome party, but we are going to have to have your welcome party later, okay?"

Shining had to chuckle at the Earth pony's antics. "Wait… Pinkie Pie?" he suddenly asked, as it occurred to him, "Any relation to Professor Custard Pie?"

Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up even more. "You know my Grandpa?" she asked.

Shining chuckled. "I live next door to him." He said.

Pinkie Pie suddenly leapt in the air and tackled him with a big hug. "Then that makes us practically family!" she said happily.

A moment later, Rainbow Dash came quickly down the stairs. "You guys, she's coming, and she has Fluttershy with her!" she announced.

The lights were shut off, and everybody waited while Twilight tried to get Fluttershy to leave. Then the purple Unicorn and her baby dragon companion walked into the dark room arguing over all the friend-making Twilight had involuntarily done that day.

A moment later, the lights clicked on, and Shining found himself shunted to the back as various new friends of Twilight's approached her. He figured that he would be able to approach her shortly and they could go watch the sun rise. Unfortunately, there was an incident involving an errant bottle of hot sauce, and Twilight fled to her room and locked the door against the noise of the party.

Shining tried to approach the door to her room when he was spotted by Spike, the baby dragon. "Shining?" Spike confirmed, "What are you doing here? I figured you would still be back in Canterlot. How long have you been here?"

Shining smiled at the young dragon. "I am here because I told Twilight I would spend time with her tonight and watch the Sun rise." He said, "Seems like I have been a step behind all day."

Spike laughed. "I will go see if I can get her to come out." He said. "Might be difficult, though. She has been in one of those moods since she started in on this whole Mare in the Moon thing."

Shining looked at Spike in concern. "Mare in the Moon?" he asked, "The old pony's tale?"

Spike nodded. "She is obsessed with it, since it supposedly predicts eternal night or something." He said, "She raised her concerns with the Princess and the Princess sent her here to see to the celebration and make friends."

Shining nodded. "Well, I will be mingling a bit." He said, "Let me know if she comes out."

The little dragon nodded again, and hurried off to check for a spare key.

Shining spent a little time watching the various ponies at play, until he noticed a cream colored, pink maned Pegasus pony that he had seen among Twilight's other new friends. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but at the same time, she did not seem to be participating. Curious, he thought for a moment to recall her name.

Approaching her slowly, he smiled. "Hi. You're Fluttershy, right?" he asked.

Immediately it was as if she was a house and the owners were trying to pretend they were not home. She shifted her stance so she could stare at the ground, her hair slid in front of her face, and she seemed to be peeking at him as if she was checking to see if he had given up and gone away, yet.

He had to wonder what the mare was hiding, but he decided not to push her. She could just be horribly shy. He gave her a good natured smile and left her alone.

After a little while, he found himself drawn to one of the bookshelves. He picked out a book on ancient prophecies. "_Mare in the Moon"_ it read, _"A Myth from olden times. A Powerful Pony who wanted to rule Equestria. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the Moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal."_

Shining shuddered slightly. No wonder Twilight was obsessing over this. If someone were actually to take it seriously, it might look like a major problem. It was idle curiosity that drew his eyes to a book called _Elements of Harmony: a Reference Guide._ He smiled and declined Pinkie's offer for some more punch and laughed at one of Rainbow Dash's jokes as he read about the Elements of Harmony. Six elements, one being unknown supposedly capable of increasing magical power several hundred times, but strange to use. Hidden in the ruins deep in the Everfree forest.

He smiled when he noticed the map to the ruins' location. He decided to remember that spot. Just in case. He returned the book to its spot on the shelf.

As the dawn approached, Spike got into Twilights room and came out more than a little disgruntled. "She just won't lighten up." He complained. "Looks like she is not coming out until the Celebration starts."

Shining noticed the other five mares whispering quietly to each other, occasionally casting glances in his direction. He swallowed and wondered what it was they were planning. Soon, Rarity approached him. "The girls and I have been talking about it," she said with a smile, "and we think that it would be wonderful if you waited until the Princess raises the sun and then just appear by Twilights side."

Shining cocked his head. "How will I be doing the appearing?" he asked.

Rarity beamed. "Just leave it to us!" she said, hurrying back over to the others.

Shining sighed. He would never understand women.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

The plan was Raritiy's.

As the great mass of ponies milled about in the Great Hall, waiting for the Princess to appear, the ponies that were not tied up with the ceremony itself would gradually shuffle Shining closer to Twilight. Then as the Princess would step out on the balcony, catching every eye, they would make one final shift, and when Twilight would turn her eyes to the person standing next to her as the sun crested the horizon, it would be Shining Secret standing at her side. It would be so Romantic!

Rarity watched from her perch on the balcony, as the plan was put into motion. Only Applejack stood between Twilight and the romantic sunrise partner she deserved.

With a bit of trumpet and bird fanfare, the mayor stepped up to the stage and began her speech announcing the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration. Cheers rose, and the Mayor turned to introducing Princess Celestia. "And now, it is my great honor, to introduce the ruler of our land; the very Pony who gives us the Sun and Moon, each and every day; the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria- Princess Celestia!"

With more fanfare, Rarity pulled the cord, meaning to open the Curtain and reveal the Princess. There was a gasp as the curtain opened to reveal an empty balcony. While the mayor tried to calm everyone, telling them there had to be a reason for this, Rarity hurried into the Princess's dressing room to find no one there. She hurried back out onto the balcony and announced "She's gone!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind, baring with it magical black particles, rose up all around her, forcing her to pull off to one side as a solid black pony with wings and horn marking her as an alicorn appeared, the swirling black particles in place around her mane.

The Alicorn seemed to delight in the gasps of horror of the terrified ponies below. "Oh, my beloved subjects…" she said with a sneer. "It has been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces."

Rainbow Dash glared up at the usurper. "What have you done with our Princess?" she demanded before charging at her, only to be stopped by Applejack.

The Dark Alicorn glared down at them and laughed. "Why? Am I not Royal Enough for you?" she asked, "Don't you know who I am?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and was about to speak when Applejack stuffed an apple in her mouth.

The Dark Pony turned to Fluttershy and frightened off all her birds. "Does my crown no longer count?" she asked the terrified Pegasus pony, "Now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?"

She turned to Rarity. "Did you not recall the legend?" she asked, "Did you not see the signs?"

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward. "I did." She said, "And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

The assembled ponies gasped in horror, and some of them fled.

Nightmare Moon smiled sinisterly. "Well, well, well… somepony who remembers me…" she said, "Then, you also why I'm here."

Twilight wilted slightly. "You're here to… to…" was as far as she was able to get.

Nightmare Moon laughed again. "Remember this day, little ponies," she said, for it will be your last. From this moment forward, THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!"

Then, all hell broke loose.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Shining Secret was not one to run from a fight, but for now, it seemed like the best plan was a tactical retreat. He reached the door and several other ponies took it as a cue to flee. Spotting a Trio of Pegasus ponies in full flight suits where they had been standing by prior to the celebration, he angled toward them.

Spotting him coming, the three looked at the panic behind him. "What's going on?" said one with a fiery red mane.

Shining indicated that they should follow him. "The Princess has been kidnapped by a powerful evil alicorn." He replied, "You three are with the Wonderbolts, right? You're with me. We are going to get the only weapons that can beat this threat."

The three members of the Skye acrobatics team looked at each other and nodded. The red haired leader stepped up. "We're in. I am Spitfire, that is Soarin, and blondie over there is Starlight." She introduced them, "Who are you and where are we going?"

"I am Detective Shining Secret." The Pegasus detective replied, "And we are heading to the Ruins of an old palace about three clicks into the Everfree Forest, if the map I saw was accurate."

Spitfire nodded. "Come on, then, gang." She said, "Lets fly!"

The quartet of Pegasus ponies took to the air, just as a swarm of black mist poured from the hall behind them, pursued closely by Rainbow Dash. The rainbow-maned pony then spotted Twilight Sparkle heading for the library and turned to follow without looking up. Shining inwardly cursed not being able to pull the other pony for this mission, but then, Rainbow would be good for protecting Twilight as well.

As they few toward the Forest, Shining filled in the Wonderbolts on what had occurred so far, and how he had come to know this information.

As Shining Secret, Spitfire, Sorin and Starlight flew out over the Everfree forest they immediately sensed something off. Even for eternal night, the darkness deepened in the Skies above the Everfree forest and the clouds thickened as they flew toward. They held to a formation and tried to figure out what was going on.

It was Starlight who first realized what was happening. "We aren't alone up here!" she said, concern coming on to his masked face. Sure enough, at the next eddy in the clouds, they came face to face with six Peagasus Ponies, all dressed in flight suits with images of winged pony skulls on sides.

The leader of the opposing team of Pegasus ponies smirked at them. "Sorry, but you're not going to be allowed to pass." She said in a low, menacing voice. "We, the Shadowbolts will see to it that you fail this mission."

The Wonderbolts looked at each other and nodded, then Spitfire glanced at Shining. "We got this." She said with a grin. "Go! Save the Princess."

Shining Secret stared at them for a moment and then nodded, folding his wings and plummeting through the clouds to build speed before opening them again a little over the canopy, turning is velocity forward to run the Shadowbolts' blockade. The dark color coordinated Pegasus ponies attempted to give chase, but the Wonderbolts were upon them in moments, preventing them from following.

As Shining shot along, just above the canopy, he chanced a glance back seeing flashes of light and siloettes of the Wonderbolts and their foes battling it out in the clouds behind him. The muffled rumbling did not bode well for his acrobaticly inclined friends, but he had a mission to complete.

As Shining cleared the small river he had seen on his map, he began to let the speed bleed from his wings, knowing that his goal lay just ahead. He cleared the gorge in front of the ruins easily enough, and landed easily. Opening the Door, which somehow stood in better condition than the rest of the ruins, he entered.

Inside, he beheld a large stand, upon which were set the orbs of the six Elements of Harmony: Kindness, Generousity, Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, and one he did not recognize. He quickly few up and retrieved the mystery orb, with the image engraved upon it that reminded him of Twilight's cutie mark.

"How dare you intrude on this place!"

Shining spun around and faced Nightmare Moon where she stood at the door. The black alicorn struck a dramatic pose as she glared at him. "You can't hope to defeat me, you foal." She said. You aren't even a Unicorn. You have no magic. You cannot activate the Elements."

He smirked. "Yeah, but I can sure prevent you from having them." He said confidently, making a dash for the side door.

Nightmare charged after him on a chase that ultimately lead them both into a large empty hall that may have at one point been a banquet hall. It was lined with old curtains and tapestries. Under his hoof falls, he could feel how the foundation had given way, in fact, he was certain this entire room was on the verge of falling into the chasm below. This gave him an idea.

Nightmare charged at him again, and, calling on his Quidditch skills, he dodged around her, catching up a large rock and kicking it at her. Nightmare flung herself to the side, and the rock struck one of the support beams.

The entire room shook.

Nightmare glared at him. "What are you planning, you foal?" she demanded, "Do you intend to bring this room down on both of us?"

Shining smiled back. "No," he said, pulling the mystery Element from his pack. "Only you."

He kicked the sphere at her as hard as he could. The improvised Bludger flew straight and true. And then it stopped.

"Idiot." Nightmare Moon said holding the orb with magic, "This thing is useless without the others. Now, die!"

With that, she lashed out with black lightning, and launched the orb back at him with several times the force he had sent it at her with.

The magically empowered cannonball struck Shining solidly in the chest, driving him back, not only through the support beam behind him, but the wall behind that, even as the black lightning arched through the ball and into him.

As the wall crumbled before the force of the blow, he both felt and heard the sickening snap as the primary bone in his left wing broke, leaving him plummeting into the abyss, clutching the orb to his chest as the black lightning burned his flesh and he fell toward his inevitable doom. Below he saw the indistinct shapes of trees rushing up at him.

All he could to was close his eyes and wait to find out what killed him first…

…

…

No. His eyes popped back open, a new spark of determination filling them.

He had to make it through this. He had to save the Princess, he had to bring the day, and he had to see Twilight again. He could not die here. He needed to see Twilight!

He flared his wings in spite of the pain, desperately trying to arrest his fall. He spotted what looked like a bed of blue flowers and angled toward them as best he could. If he could not save himself, the orb should be fine. Twilight could find it down here, and she could use it to stop Nightmare Moon.

As he reached the ground, the orb in his hands Shattered. A bright, magical light spread out from it. Shining was drawn into the light and then felt himself fade.

"Twilight…" was the last thought to cross his mind before the light consumed him.

All that remained where he fell was a spherical hole in the ground. A moment later, the room above collapsed, burying the hole in its rubble.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

It was less than an hour later that Twilight and the others, proving the power of their friendship, combined their powers to restore the Elements of Harmony and defeat Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia returned, and it was revealed that Nightmare Moon had been forged of the great rage that Princess Luna had had, mixing with her powerful magic. Thanks to the power of friendship, Luna was free, and she and her sister were finally reunited after a thousand years.

They began the trek out of the woods, with Pinkie Pie promising a great party as soon as they got back to Ponyville

Twilight smiled. "I just glad that all my friends were there with me." Twilight said with a smile.

Rarity, who was walking next to her, cocked her head. "Not all of them, dear." She said.

Twilight looked at her with a look of confusion.

Applejack stepped up, a worried look on her face. "A' come t' think of it, I ain't seen hide nor hair of that boy since Nightmare showed up." She said.

Luna looked back a little concerned when they all heard a sound up ahead. A rustling in the undergrowth. Rainbow Dash and Applejack moved to the front of the line, taking up defensive positions.

The sound resolved itself into the Spitfire and Soarin of the Wonderbolts, both looking worse for wear, with Soarin relying on his teammate to keep him on his feet and support his weight, and Spitfire with one wing crudely wrapped. Behind them, the two carried a liter, upon which lay the prone form of third member of their team, still breathing, but clearly in no condition to move on her own.

Spitfire saw the party and looked at Soarin, who nodded and took his foreleg from around her, sinking to the ground as he did so. Spitfire stepped forward. "Princess." She addressed Celestia, bowing as best she could with her injuries, "We are glad to see you are alright. We set out immediately when we heard the word that you were missing, but we were attacked by enemy flyers shortly after we flew over the forest. We are all pretty banged up and could use some help back to Ponyville."

Celestia nodded. "Of course, My brave little ponies." She said, as Rainbow Dash and Applejack moved to assist Soarin and Starlight.

Rainbow Dash helped pick up Soarin. "Don't worry," she said, unable to gush over her heroes until they were better. "We'll get you back to Ponyville and back to flying again in no time!"

Spitfire seemed relieved, but turned a curious eye to the Princess once more. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but have you seen any sign of the fourth member of our party?" she asked, "He was a blue Pegasus, with a Black mane and tail. Detective Shining Secret."

Twilight froze. "Shining?" she asked, "Shining was in Ponyville?"

Rarity looked at her. "Oh, yes, Dear," she said, "He was trying to get a hold of you all night. He was even at the party, but you took off so quickly, we were going to have him meet up with you at the celebration."

They all suddenly became aware that Princess Luna had stopped. She stood, head down, biting her lip, and tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. "He's Dead." She said in a voice so low they weren't sure they heard it right.

Twilight stepped closer to the younger Princess. "W-what?" she asked, her heart filling with a horrible pain.

Princess Luna looked up into Twilight's eyes. "He's dead." She repeated. "Nightmare Moon collapsed part of the ruins on him not long before you got there. I- I'm so sorry!"

Twilight felt like her entire world collapsed. All of the Ponies around bowed their heads in mourning. He had been a good pony.

It was a somber affair as they returned to Ponyville. The wounded were taken to the infirmary and the others began to get the hero's welcome they deserved, but the overall air was more of mourning than celebration.

The six heroes and the rescued Princess spent some time before the happy masses, before they could get back to the Library.

Spike came out of the Library to hug Twilight, and as he did so, something began to build up within him and he belched out a fireball containing a letter. Confused Twilight cast a glance at Princess Celestia, who shrugged, as there were not many ponies in Equestria that could send mail to through a dragon.

Spike opened the letter and began to read. "Dear Twilight, I am not sure what happened, but I somehow survived the battle at the Ruins. I seem to have been transported to a very distant place, though I found a friend who can help me send letters to you. I have been here all of a few hours, and I have gotten myself tangled up with a major case. Sorry I could not be there to watch the sun rise with you, you should know that as long as you have your friends, I will be there in your heart. Sincerely, Shining Secret."

Spike stuck out his tongue at the last part, though all the mares were just enamored with how romantic it was. Twilight smiled to herself and took the letter. Then she frowned.

Princess Celestia looked at her asked her what was wrong, and the young mare explained that she had just made so many friends, and nearly lost one without even getting to see him again. She did not want to leave the rest of her friends behind.

Celestia smiled and issued an edict that Twilight should remain in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. That made everyone there happy.

Nearby, hidden from view behind a building, Princess Luna stood with a young Alicorn colt, one that looked barely older than a foal. "I don't get it." The young Princess asked, "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

Shining, now smaller and bearing a Unicorn's horn, sighed. "Because I can't let her see me like this." He said. "I need to be worthy of her love, and I can't with this body."

Luna rolled her eyes. "It's your life." She said, "Personally, I think you look kind of cute like that."

Shining rolled his eyes, and stretched his wings. "I am heading back to Canterlot to talk to an old friend." He said, "Then, since Twilight is staying here, I will use her library in Canterlot for research."

Luna smiled at him. "What if I got my sister to make you Twilight's first magic student?" she said, drawing a glare from him. "Hear me out. You go incognito so that she does not know it is you, you learn how to actually use that horn of yours, and you can even get her to help you research a counter-spell. Besides, Ponyville's library is one of the best stocked Libraries in all of Equestria."

Shining pondered the idea for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose that could work." He replied, "But I will need some spells or something Twilight won't be able to detect."

Luna smiled at him. "We can work on that while I train you up to student level in magic." She said. "For now, go talk to your friend, and then meet me at the Library in Canterlot later." She turned to leave and paused. "Oh, if you are going undercover, I guess you need a cover I.D. Have you thought about it?"

He smirked at her as he turned to walk away. "Actually, yes." He said, "I will be Colton Philligawa."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Conan awoke that morning somewhat disoriented. The dream had been a peculiar sort of thing. It made him feel sort of like he had been a real jerk the previous day, and he wanted to fix that. He got out of bed, got dressed and went to eat breakfast. He smiled at Ran, gave her a hug and a soft "I love you." In a voice so small she could not hear it.

After breakfast he went out to the park where the rest of Shonen Tantei were waiting. Genta and Mitsuhiko glared at him. "What did you do that got both the girls in such a bad mood, Conan?" Genta demanded.

Conan held up one hand and walked over to where the girls were sitting. Both of them glared at him, and he knew why.

Letting his pride go, he sank to his knees in front of them. "I'm sorry." He said genuinely, to both girls' surprise, "I was really being a jerk yesterday, but I don't want that to get in the way of our friendship."

Ayumi smiled and hugged him happily and then got up and ran over to get the boys so they could find a game to play.

Haibara just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What has gotten into you, Kudo?" She asked once she was sure Ayumi was out of earshot. "You seem unusually happy today."

Conan looked at her and smiled. "Just because we have to hide does not mean we can't have fun while hiding." He said, offering her his hand.

She took his hand, stood up, and to his surprise, she leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. "You were always cuter as a child, Conan." She said softly and then hurried over to the others.

Conan just stood there a moment and stared at his friends. After that moment he hurried to join them.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

A.N. What? What's that you say? Why, yes. Yes I did just write a Crossover between Detective Conan and My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. No. I don't intend on continuing it. It is a one shot. Though if someone wanted to write a fanfiction taking place in the dream world mentioned, they may do so to their heart's content. For me, it was an annoying, persistent plot bunny I needed to deal with. If you want to write a story in the world, I only ask that you PM me and let me know you are doing do, and if you have any specific questions about it that I can answer, ask and I will see if I can help. Otherwise, I always love constructive criticism. Thanks.


End file.
